The adventures of Blade Shigami
by Blade Shigami
Summary: A new guy moves into town making new friends and enemies as he makes a name for him self.


Blade pov:

I was on my way to school when a bottle came at my head. I ducked at just the right time and turned to see who threw it. Next thing you know it was the quarterback of Bayville high ;Duncan Matthews. I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face,but I promised mom i wouldn't fight.

So instead of fighting I decided to walk away and go to school. Then he and his friends pulled their cars up in front of me. " Hold it you're not going anywhere so hand over your lunch money!" He said. I just smirked ran towards him and did a triple flip over him and his car.

15 minutes later on school grounds

Normal pov:

As Blade ran through the schoolyard he stopped getting tired of running and not caring what his mom said and decided to fight back. So he gets into stance ready, when Scott shows up.

Scott's pov:

"Hey back off Duncan!" I said. "What are you gonna do about it summers!?" He said. "You really wanna know!?"

I threatened. Giving me a nasty glare he said,"this isn't over by a longshot Summers!" I just stood there glaring back at him as he walked away. I looked over to the new kid and said "sorry about Duncan he's just an arrogant jerk." I said. He came up to me and says " I Didn't need your help," and walked away.

20 minutes later science class

Jean's pov:

I sat down in my seat ready for class. Scott walks in and sits down next to me and says "hey". "Hey". I said back.

Then he said "your jerk of a boyfriend tried to bully the new kid." "What!? He said he would change for me!" I said. "well it looks like he lied to you again." He said. "Miss Grey!" My teacher said. "No sir i-it's nothing. I said and he went back to teaching the class. I turned to Scott and said "we'll talk about this later at lunch.

Ela class 8:30

Kitty's pov:

Everything in class was the same,always boring. That was until said "class I'd like you to welcome your new classmate Blade Shigami."Then walked in a guy with blue wolf-like eyes,black and white hair down to his neck, bangs covered his eyes a little bit and looks about (6,9) in height, a good build of muscle. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Then my teacher says, "you can sit right next to Kitty." He sat right next to me and I said " hi I'm Kitty so you just moved here right?" He just gave a nod.

Ela class

Blade's pov:

I wanted to say hi but i can't anyone i come in contact with gets hurt. So I just nodded and stared back at the board. I almost blushed as she kept on staring at me. I wished for school to end as soon as possible. The bell rang, I grab my stuff and walk to my next class. I accidently ran into someone. I helped him pick up his stuff and apologized and left for our next class. His name is Kurt, he's my age and in my math class.

Math class 9:30

Normal pov:

Blade and Kurt got along nicely and became friends. when someone taped Kurt's shoulder. It was a friend of Kurt's named Evan, who came up and said "hey Kurt who's the new kid?" "Oh this is Blade, he moved here from the new world region." Kurt said. "Wow that's pretty far from here, how you holding up?" Evan asked. "I'm holding up to it just fine." said Blade. "Cool." Evan said. "Well we should finish this assignment before class ends." said Kurt.

Lunch room 12:00

Kitty's pov:

I was sitting with Kurt and Evan, when I saw Blade looking for a table. "Hey Blade over here." I yelled waving at him.

He turned to look at me and came over to our table to sit down. "So how was your day?" Kurt asked. "It was fine, met the guy in shades who tried to help me out this morning." He said. "You mean Scott?" I asked.

"Yeah you know him?" He asked. "Yeah we all know him, he's our friend." Evan said. "Look here he comes now with Jean. I said before I sat back down.

Lunch room 12:05

Jean's pov:

"Hey guys hows it going?" I asked them. "Everything is great we're just talking to Blade here." Kitty said. "So this is the new kid I've heard so much about from Scott." I said. "Yeah he's the one Duncan was trying to bully." Scott told me. "Right when I was about to say something the speaker went off. Blade Shigami please report to the principals office." Said the principal through the speaker. Just as Blade was leaving Kitty said, "wait! Why don't you come over to the institute later we can all hang out." Blade just nodded and headed towards the principal's office.

Principal's office

normal pov:

"I hope you know why you were called here ."

said the principal. "No I don't why did you?" Blade asked. I called you here because i know who you really are Nico Blade Shigami." said the principal. Blade's eyes went wide when he heard this. Then he asked, "how did you know who I am?" Blade was shocked to hear this man knows who he really is. "I have my sources , now the reason I called you here is because I need a favor." The principal said. "What kind of favor?" Blade asked. I want you to donate 1 million dollars to the school or your secrets out.

Institute 5:30

Blade's pov:

I was on my way to the institute on my bike ,I stopped at a red light and thought to myself why I agreed to this. When the light turned green I took a right and was at the institute. I rang myself in, parked my bike and went inside. When I went in, I see a lot of kids close to my age staring at me ready to attack. I stay on guard ready for anything when one of them shot an ice-beam from their hand, I dodged it, ran at him and roundhouse kicked him in the head knocking him out. Then a man with metal claws came at me, I use my super speed to get out of the way, then I materialize my swords to fight back. But they stopped and a man in a wheelchair showed up.

Institute 5:35

normal pov:

"Hello Blade Shigami, I am Charlies Xavier, the head of this institute." He said. "You mean the one that just attacked me!" Blade yelled. "No we were just testing you and I was right you are a mutant." He said. "What if I am?" Blade says. "You can read minds, he has metal claws and that kid can shot ice!" Blade yelled leaving everyone shock.

Kitty just happened to show up and says, "sorry about this it was Logan's idea he's the one with the metal claws." Blade then glares at Logan as he walks past him. "Care to explain Kitty?" He asked.

Institute 5:25

Kitty's pov:

"Sorry about this but Professer X likes to test his thesis." I said. "How about you tell me what this is about?" Said Blade. "When Jean tried to read your mind and found out she couldn't ,she assumed you were a mutant." I said. "Well she was right so then she told the professer?" He asked. "That's right. So you have super speed and the power to materialize weapons?" I said. "Those are only two of them, I have more than that." He said. "More? How many?" I asked. "A lot." He said. "Well lets find out." I said walking to the danger room. He just stared and I gestured for him to come and kept walking.

Danger room 9:25

normal pov:

They've been there for 4 hours sparing. With those 4 hours she learned Blade has the power of flight, electricity, energy bolts, and ice powers. But there was still a lot to learn about Blade. After that Kitty got tired and said, "can we take a break I didn't know you train this hard." "Sure, but this is how I get my strength to protect those I care about." Said Blade. Kitty walks over to him and places a hand on his cheek and says, " don't worry you won't lose anyone else ever again." "Thanks I needed that Kitty, I'm glad I met you." He said. "I'm also glad I met you too." She said. Their lips met to end the night.

Institute (morning)

normal pov:

The sun hits Blade's eyes, waking him up. He tries to get, but feels something on his chest and looks down and smiles. Kitty was still asleep on his chest like an angel. She starts to wake up smiling at Blade. "Morning." She says. "Good morning to you too." He said. They got up,both going to their own private bathrooms, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. When they got downstairs everyone was knocked out. Kitty looked at Blade worried. The windows shatters and Blade gets into stance, seeing Doomsday. "I will destroy you Blade Shigami!" he says. In your dreams Doomsday, I'll never die." Says Blade smirking in his place.

Outside of the Institute

normal pov:

The battle has begun two of the strongest people on the planet fighting to the death. Blade starts off by punching Doomsday in the jaw. Doomsday went flying into the wall of the institute. Blade ran towards him to land a kick to the face, but Doomsday countered by throwing Blade across the garden. Before Blade could get up Doomsday punched him so hard that it made a crater and Blade fell in.

On top of the crater

normal pov:

When Blade came out of the crater he was bloody, his shirt was ripped off and he had a scar across his chest. Kitty looked at Blade terrified with tears welling up in her eyes and with that Blade snapped. He never wanted to see anyone cry ever again. Blade's hair turned white, his eyes turned ice-blue and a white aura came around him. Blade then rushed towards Doomsday and punched him through the chest, sent electricity through his arm and knocked Doomsday unconscious.

Inside of the Institute

normal pov:

Everyone woke up finding out Blade defeated Doomsday and started to celebrate. "You guys know he's not my only enemy." Says Blade. "Yes we do Blade thats why we're here to help you we are your friends and second family." Said the professer. "Yes I know you guy will help me defeat this endless game once and for all." Blade said. "But always remember we'll always be by your side." said kitty. "Yeah I know and I'm glad you'll always be there with me." Blade said as he lock his lips with Kitty's to end the day.


End file.
